diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Daerion von Dämmerstein
|Klasse = Paladin |Vorname = Daerion |Nachname = von Dämmerstein |Geburtsort = Stratholme |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral}} Vergangenheit Die "von Dämmerstein" s waren ein recht wohlhabendes Adelshaus welches sich im damals schönen Stratholme niedergelassen hatte. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Harlan wuchs Daerion in der Stadt auf und begann schon früh seine Ausbildung zum Paladin. Es war der Wille seines Vaters Nathaniel von Dämmerstein, der ebenfalls Paladin war, das seine Söhne in seine Fußstapfen treten. Nur durch einen Zufall ergab es sich, das Daerion und sein Bruder während des "Ausmerzens von Stratholme" nicht in der Stadt waren. Vater und Mutter starben bei diesem Vorfall. Fest entschlossen die Geißel zu bekämpfen schlossen sich Daerion und Harlan der Argentumdämmerung an und kämpften in den heutigen Pestländern ums Überleben. Nachdem wieder auftauchen von Hochlord Tirion Fordring und der Gründung des Argentumkreuzzuges schlossen sich die Brüder diesem an um in Nordend gegen die Bedrohung selbst zu kämpfen. Nordend Es war ein harter Kampf den die Brüder im Namen des Kreuzzugs kämpften. Jeder Zentimeter Boden musste hart erkämpft werden. Nicht nur das raue Klima Nordends macht ihnen zu schaffen, sondern auch die "Einwohner" und natürlich die Geißel, deren Armee unermesslich erschien. Nach harten Kämpfen und vielen Verlusten gelang es dem Kreuzzug schließlich einen kleinen Außenposten an der Grenze zu Eiskrone zu errichten. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner Verdienste wurde Daerion zur selben Zeit in den Rang eines Hauptmanns erhoben. Für große Ernennungsfeierlichkeiten war jedoch keine Zeit. Der Kreuzzug bemühte sich weiter nach Eiskrone vorzudringen. Im sogenannten Geißelholme jedoch geschah es. Daerion, Harlan und ihre Einheit gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und die Einheit wurde fast vollständig aufgerieben. Daerion´s Bruder Harlan fiel in dieser Schlacht. Getötet von einer Kreatur die er und sein Bruder am meisten gehasst hatten... Daerion blieb keine Zeit zum Trauern. Er schickte einige Gebete an das Licht, welches sich der Seele seines Bruders annehmen sollte. Mehr Trauerarbeit lies der Krieg nicht zu. Kaum hatte man sich in der Argentumvorhut, dem Außenposten des Kreuzzugs wieder gesammelt ging es auch schon wieder an die Front. Sturm auf die Zitadelle Endlich war es soweit. Nach monatelangen Kämpfen bereitete sich der Kreuzzug zusammen mit einigen anderen Fraktionen auf den Sturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle vor. Die Geißel verteidigte jeden Zentimeter Boden wie wild gewordene Berserker und doch gelang es dem Kreuzzug in die Zitadelle einzudringen. Vor den Toren der Zitadelle jedoch traf Daerion erneut auf seinen Bruder. Wiedererweckt von den Totenbeschwörern der Geißel. Mit der Macht des Lichkönigs durchströmt. Die Augen von blauem Leuchten erfüllt... Ein Todesritter. Jene Untote Kampfmaschinen die eine der stärksten Waffen der Geißel darstellten. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Bruder gegen Bruder In einem erbitterten Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Bruder versuchte Daerion immer wieder den "Geist" seines Bruders zu erreichen. Doch Harlan zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Er schein seine Erinnerungen durch seine Wiederbelebung völlig verloren zu haben. Und er war bereit jeden zu töten der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Schließlich musste Daerion einsehen, das die Seele seines Bruders verloren war. Sein Körper wurde wiedererweckt aber seine Seele war verloren. Gerade als Harlan zum Todesstoß ausholen wollte gelang es Daerion seinen Bruder niederzustrecken. Das Verschwinden des Hochlords Kurze Zeit später hatte der Kreuzzug sein Ziel erreicht. Der Lichkönig war gefallen. Doch auch der Gründer und Anführer des Kreuzzugs Hochlord Tirion Fordring verschwand zu dieser Zeit. Freude aber auch Verwirrung machten sich im Kreuzzug breit. Was sollte man ohne Anführer tun? Daerion, der sich in einer tiefen Glaubenskrise befand, kümmerte all das nicht. Er hatte seinen Bruder getötet. Seinen eigenen Bruder. Wie konnte das Licht so etwas zu lassen? Harlan war immer ein guter Paladin gewesen. Er hatte stets für die gute Sache gekämpft... Wie konnte das Licht seiner Seele so etwas nur antun? Warum war das Licht nur so grausam? Austritt aus dem Kreuzzug Der Krieg hatte sich wie ein roter Faden durch Daerion´s Leben gezogen. Der Krieg und die Grausamkeit des Lichts... Daerion´s Vater war Paladin und starb. Harlan, Daerion´s Bruder war Paladin und starb... Sogar zweimal... Wo war das Licht? Daerion beschloss den Kreuzzug zu verlassen. Der Krieg hatte ihm alles genommen. Das Licht hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Wie sollte er weiter für das Licht kämpfen? Die Gegenwart Nach all den Dingen die Daerion erlebt hat, zieht er heute durch Azeroth und versucht zu helfen wo er kann. Nicht nur auf militärischem Weg. Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, kämpft er lieber mit der Diplomatie als sein Schwert zu ziehen. Den Glauben an das Licht hat er verloren. Vielleicht wird er eines Tages zum Licht zurückfinden, wer weiß... Charakter Trotz all dem Leid und Kummer ist Daerion ein Lebenslustiger Mann. Einige würden ihn wohl als jemanden bezeichnen mit dem man "Pferde stehlen" kann. Hat er sich einer Sache verschrieben, zeigt er eiserne Disziplin, was wohl aus seiner Ausbildung herrührt. Familie Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Nathaniel von Dämmerstein - Vater (verstorben) Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Alexia von Dämmerstein - Mutter (verstorben) Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Harlan von Dämmerstein - Bruder (verstorben) KreuzzugDaerion.JPG|Der Ruf des Kreuzzugs Daerion und Harlan.JPG|Daerion und sein Bruder bei einer gemütlichen Tavernenrunde Daerion und Harlan2.JPG|Das waren noch Zeiten Zitate * Wollen wir das nicht lieber bei einem Bier ausdiskutieren anstatt uns zu bekämpfen? * Licht? Nein, ich sehe auch ohne ganz gut. * Gerechtigkeit liegt immer Auge des Betrachters. * Nicht kämpfen wollen und nicht können sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere